ბერი (Monk)
მინი|200px Monks are united in their ability to magically harness the energy that flows in their bodies. Whether channeled as a striking display of combat prowess or a subtler focus of defensive ability and speed, this energy infuses all that a monk does. საჭიროა, თქვენი და ქულა 13 ან უფრო მაღალი იყოს, რათა ამ კლასში ან ამ კლასიდან დაიკლასოთ. ;სიცოცხლის ქულები *'სიცოცხლის კამათელი :' 1d8 ბერის თითო დონეზე *'სიცოცხლის ქულები I დონეზე:' 8 + თქვენი მოდიფიკატორი *'სიცოცხლის ქულები მაღალ დონეებზე:' 1d8 (ან 5) + თქვენი მოდიფიკატორი ბერის ყოველ დონეზე პირველის შემდეგ ;გაწაფულობები *'აბჯარი :' არავითარი *'იარაღები:' , *'ინსტრუმენტები :' ერთ-ერთი ან მუსიკალური ინსტრუმენტი *'თავდაცვითი გაგორებები :' ძალა , სიმარჯვე *'უნარ-ჩვევები :' აირჩიეთ ორი: აკრობატიკა , ათლეტურობა , ისტორია , ჩაწვდომა , რელიგია და მალვა ;აღჭურვილობა *(a) ან (b) ნებისმიერი იარაღი *(a) ან (b) *10 ალტერნატიულად შეგიძლიათ თქვენი კლასისა და წინაისტორიის საწყისი აღჭურვილობის ნაცვლად დაიწყოთ 5d4 ოქროს მონეტით. ;ბერის დონეების ცხრილი უაბჯრო დაცვა (Unarmored Defense) 1-ელ დონეზე, როდესაც არ გაცვიათ აბჯარი და არ გიჭირავთ ფარი, თქვენი AC ტოლია 10 + თქვენი მოდიფიკატორი + თქვენი მოდიფიკატორი. საბრძოლო ხელოვნება (Martial Arts) პირველ დონეზე, როდესაც ხელთ არაფერი ან მხოლოდ ბერის იარაღი გიპყრიათ და არ გაცვიათ აბჯარი (არც ფარი), იძენთ შემდეგ მახასიათებლებს: *შეგიძლიათ, და შესრულებულ და ძალის ნაცვლად სიმარჯვე გამოიყენოთ. *თქვენი თუ ჩვეულებრივი ზიანის ნაცვლად შეგიძლიათ d4 გააგოროთ. კამათელი იცვლება ბერის კლასში დონის მომატებასთან ერთად, როგორც ეს ბერის ცხრილის გრაფაშია მოცემული. *როდესაც ან ასრულებთ , შეგიძლიათ, დამატებითი უიარაღო დარტყმა განახორციელოთ სახით. მაგალითად, თუკი თქვენ გამოიყენებთ და შეუტევთ , შეგიძლიათ, ბონუს-მოქმედების სახით დამატებითი შეუარაღებელი დარტყმა შეასრულოთ, თუკი უკვე არ გამოგიყენებიათ თქვენი ბონუს-მოქმედება ამ სვლაზე. ბერის იარაღებში მოიაზრება და ის , რომლებიც არ არის მძიმე და საორხელო . Ki მე-2 დონიდან დაწყებული, თქვენ წვდომა გაქვთ Ki-ს მისტიკურ ენერგიაზე, რაც გამოიხატება Ki-ს ქულებში. თქვენი ბერის დონე განსაზღვრავს, რამდენი ასეთი ქულა გაქვთ, როგორც ეს ბერის ცხრილის Ki ქულების სვეტშია ნაჩვენები. შეგიძლიათ, ეს ქულები Ki-ს მრავალმხრივი მახასიათებლების გამოსაყენებლად დახარჯოთ. თავიდან სამი ასეთი მახასიათებელი იცით: , და . ამ კლასში დონეების მომატებასთან ერთად Ki-ს ახალ მახასიათებლებს სწავლობთ. Ki ქულების დახარჯვის შემდეგ მათ დასაბრუნებლად საჭიროა ან , რომლის დასრულებისასაც გიბრუნდებათ ყველა დახარჯული Ki ქულა. ქულების დასაბრუნებლად დასვენებისას 30 წუთი მაინც უნდა დახარჯოთ მედიტაციაზე. თქვენი Ki მახასიათებლებიდან ზოგიერთი მათი ეფექტებისთვის წინააღმდეგობის გასაწევად სამიზნეს შესრულებას აიძულებს. ამ თავდაცვითი გაგორების შემდეგნაირად გამოითვლება: Ki-სგან თავდაცვის DC = 8 + თქვენი + თქვენი დარტყმების ტალღა (Flurry of Blows) თქვენს სვლაზე განხორციელებისთანავე შეგიძლიათ, 1 Ki ქულა დახარჯოთ და სახით შეასრულოთ ორი . მთმენი დაცვა (Patient Defense) შეგიძლიათ, დახარჯოთ 1 Ki ქულა და თქვენს სვლაზე სახით შეასრულოთ . ქარის ბიჯი (Step of the Wind) შეგიძლიათ, 1 Ki დახარჯოთ და თქვენს სვლაზე სახით შეასრულოთ ან მოქმედება. ამ სვლის განმავლობაში თქვენი გაორმაგებულია. უაბჯრო მოძრაობა (Unarmored Movement) მე-2 დონიდან დაწყებული, თქვენი სიჩქარე 10 ფუტით იზრდება, როდესაც არ გაცვიათ აბჯარი და არ გიჭირავთ ფარი. ეს ბონუსი ბერის კლასის განსაზღვრულ დონეებზე იზრდება, როგორც ეს ბერის ცხრილშია ნაჩვენები. მე-9 დონიდან შეგიძლიათ ვერტიკალურ და თხევად ზედაპირებზე გადაადგილება თქვენს სვლაზე ისე, რომ ჩა(მო)ვარდებით მოძრაობის განმავლობაში. სამონასტრო ტრადიცია (Monastic Tradition) მე-3 დონეზე ასვლისას თქვენ სამონასტრო ტრადიციანს უძღვნით თავს. თქვენი ტრადიცია მახასიათებლებს გძენთ მე-3 დონეზე, აგრეთვე მე-6, მე-11 და მე-17 დონეებზე. *მთვრალი ოსტატის გზა *ოთხი ელემენტის გზა *კენსეის გზა *Way of the Long Death *Way of the Open Hand *ლანდის გზა *მზის სულის გზა ნატყორცნების ასხლეტა (Deflect Missiles) მე-3 დონიდან დაწყებული, შეგიძლიათ, თქვენი გამოიყენოთ და აისხლიტოთ ან დაიჭიროთ ნატყორცნი იარაღი, როდესაც გხვდებათ. ამის გაკეთებისას ზიანი, რომელსაც შეტევით იღებთ, მცირდება 1d10 + თქვენი + თქვენი ბერის დონის ერთეულით. თუკი ზიანს 0-მდე შეამცირებთ, შეგიძლიათ, ნატყორცნი დაიჭიროთ, თუკი ის საკმარისად პატარაა საიმისოდ, რომ ერთ ხელში მოქცევა მოახერხოთ და თუკი მინიმუმ ერთი თავისუფალი ხელი მაინც გაქვთ. თუკი ამგვარად დაიჭერთ ნატყორცნს, შეგიძლიათ, 1 Ki ქულა დახარჯოთ და იმავე რეაქციის ნაწილის სახით (20/60 ფუტი) განახორციელოთ დაჭერილი იარათიღა თუ ამუნიციის ნაწილით. ამ შეტევას ასრულებთ, განურჩევლად თქვენი იარაღებში გაწაფულობებისა, და ნატყორცნი ამ შეტევისთვის განიხილება. უნარების ქულების ზრდა (Ability Score Improvement) მე-4 დონეზე ასვლისას, აგრეთვე მე-8, მე-12, მე-16 და მე-19 დონეების მიღწევისას, შეგიძლიათ, გაზარდოთ 2-ით, ან ორი უნარის ქულა გაზარდოთ 1-ით. როგორც წესი, ამ ფუნქციის მეშვეობით უნარის ქულას 20-ზე ზემოთ ვეღარ გაზრდით. ნელი ვარდნა (Slow Fall) მე-4 დონიდან შეგიძლიათ თქვენი გამოიყენოთ ვარდნისას და ნებისმიერი მიღებული შეამციროთ თქვენს ბერის დონეზე ხუთჯერ მეტის ტოლი რაოდენობით. დამატებითი შეტევა (Extra Attack) მე-5 დონიდან მოყოლებული, როდესაც თქვენს სვლაზე იყენებთ, შეგიძლიათ, ერთის ნაცვლად ორჯერ განახორციელოთ შეტევა. დამარეტიანებელი დარტყმა (Stunning Strike) მე-5 დონიდან მოყოლებული, როდესაც სხვა არსებას , შეგიძლიათ, 1 Ki ქულა დახარჯოთ და დამარეტიანებელი დარტყმის შესრულება სცადოთ. სამიზნემ უნდა განახორციელოს . წარუმატებელი თავდაცვის შემთხვევაში ის დარეტიანებულია თქვენი შემდეგი სვლის ბოლომდე. Ki-გაძლიერებული დარტყმები (Ki-Empowered Strikes) მე-6 დონიდან დაწყებული თქვენი მაგიურად მიიჩნევა, რათა არამაგიური შეტევებისა და ზიანის მიმართ და მათზე არ გავრცელდეს. დაძვრენა (Evasion) მე-7 დონიდან, როდესაც თქვენზე მოქმედებს ეფექტი, რომელიც შესრულების შესაძლებლობას გაძლევთ ზიანის გასანახევრებლად, ამ ეფექტისგან ნახევრის ნაცვლად არავითარ ზიანს არ იღებთ წარმატებული თავდაცვის შემთხვევაში და ხმოლოდ ნახევარ ზიანს — წარუმატებლის დროს. გონების სიმშვიდე (Stillness of Mind) მე-7 დონიდან დაწყებული, შეგიძლიათ, თქვენი გამოიყენოთ თქვენზე მოქმედი იმ ეფექტის დასასრულებლად, რომელიც გნუსხავთ ან გაშინებთ . სხეულის სიწმინდე (Purity of Body) მე-10 დონიდან და მიმართ ხართ. მზისა და მთვარის ენა (Tongue of the Sun and Moon) მე-13 დონიდან მოყოლებული, თქვენ გესმით ყველა სამეტყველო ენა. მეტიც, ნებისმიერ არსებას, რომელსაც ენის გაგება შეუძლია, ესმის, რასაც ამბობთ. ალმასის სული (Diamond Soul) მე-14 დონიდან თქვენ ყველა ხართ გაწაფული . გარდა ამისა, როდესაც თავდაცვით გაგორებას წარუმატებლად შეასრულებთ, შეგიძლიათ, 1 Ki ქულა დახარჯოთ, ხელახლა გააგოროთ და მეორე შედეგი გამოიყენოთ. უბერებელი სხეული (Timeless Body) მე-15 დონეზე თქვენი Ki იმდენად გასაზრდოებთ, რომ ხანდაზმულობის ნაკლოვანებები თქვენზე არ აისახება და შეუძლებელია თქვენი მაგიურად დაბერება. მეტიც, თქვენ აღარ გჭირდებათ საკვები და წყალი. მიუხედავად ამისა, მაინც შეიძლება, სიბერით გარდაიცვალოთ. დაცლილი სხეული (Empty Body) მე-18 დონიდან დაწყებული შეგიძლიათ, 4 Ki ქულის დასახარჯად გამოიყენოთ თქვენი და უჩინარი გახდეთ 1 წუთით. ამ დროის განმავლობაში თქვენ ძალის ზიანის გარდა ყველა ტიპის ზიანისადმი გაქვთ . გარდა ამისა, შეგიძლიათ 8 Ki ქულა დახარჯოთ და დაკასტოთ Astral Projection შელოცვა საჭიროების გარეშე. ამის გაკეთებისას თქვენთან ერთად სხვა არსებების წაყვანა არ შეგიძლიათ. სრულქმნილობა (Perfect Self) მე-20 დონეზე, როდესაც აგორებთ და Ki ქულები აღარ გაქვთ, 4 Ki ქულას იღებთ. მთვრალი ოსტატის გზა (Way of the Drunken Master) (Xanathar's Guide To Everything) მთვრალი ოსტატის გზა მიმდევრებს ასწავლის ლოთის იმპულსური, მოულოდნელი მოძრაობების შესრულებას. მთვრალი ოსტატი აქეთ-იქით მოძრაობს, არამტკიცე კიდურებზე ბარბაცებს, to present what seems like an incompetent combatant who proves frustrating to engage. The drunken master’s erratic stumbles conceal a carefully executed dance of blocks, parries, advances, attacks, and retreats. A drunken master often enjoys playing the fool to bring gladness to the despondent or to demonstrate humility to the arrogant, but when battle is joined, the drunken master can be a maddening, masterful foe. დამატებითი გაწაფულობები (Bonus Proficiencies) At 3rd level, you gain proficiency in the Performance skill if you don't already have it. You also gain proficiency with brewer's supplies if you don't already have it. მთვრალი ტექნიკა (Drunken Technique) At 3rd level, whenever you use , you gain the benefit of the Disengage action, and your walking speed increases by 10 feet until the end of the current turn. Tipsy Sway Starting at 6th level, you gain the following benefits: *'Leap to Your Feet:' When you're prone, you can stand up by spending 5 feet of movement, rather than half your speed. *'Redirect Attack:' When a creature misses you with a melee attack roll, you can spend 1 ki point as a reaction to cause that attack to hit one creature of your choice, other than the attacker, that you can see within 5 feet of you. Drunkard's Luck Starting at 11th level, when you make an ability check, an attack roll, or a saving throw and have disadvantage on the roll, you can spend 2 ki points to cancel the disadvantage for that roll. Intoxicated Frenzy At 17th level, when you use your , you can make up to three additional attacks with it (up to a total of five attacks), provided that each attack targets a different creature this turn ოთხი ელემენტის გზა (Way of the Four Elements) You follow a monastic tradition that teaches you to harness the elements. When you focus your ki, you can align yourself with the forces of creation and bend the four elements to your will, using them as an extension of your body. Some members of this tradition dedicate themselves to a single element, but others weave the elements together. Many monks of this tradition tattoo their bodies with representations of their ki powers, commonly imagined as coiling dragons, but also as phoenixes, fish, plants, mountains, and cresting waves. Disciple of the Elements At 3rd level, you learn magical disciplines that harness the power of the four elements. A discipline requires you to spend ki points each time you use it. You know the Elemental Attunement discipline and one other elemental discipline of your choice, which are detailed in the “Elemental Disciplines” section below. You learn one additional elemental discipline of your choice at 6th, 11th, and 17th level. Whenever you learn a new elemental discipline, you can also replace one elemental discipline that you already know with a different discipline. Casting Elemental Spells Some elemental disciplines allow you to cast spells. To cast one of these spells, you use its casting time and other rules, but you don't need to provide material components for it. Once you reach 5th level in this class, you can spend additional ki points to increase the level of an elemental discipline spell that you cast, provided that the spell has an enhanced effect at a higher level, as burning hands does. The spell's level increases by 1 for each additional ki point you spend. For example, if you are a 5th-level monk and use Sweeping Cinder Strike to cast burning hands, you can spend 3 ki points to cast it as a 2nd-level spell (the discipline's base cost of 2 ki points plus 1) The maximum number of ki points you can spend to cast a spell in this way (including its base ki point cost and any additional ki points you spend to increase its level) is determined by your monk level, as shown in the Spells and Ki Points table. Spells and Ki Points Elemental Disciplines The elemental disciplines are presented in alphabetical order. If a discipline requires a level, you must be that level in this class to learn the discipline. *'Breath of Winter (17th Level Required):' You can spend 6 ki points to cast Cone of Cold. *'Clench of the North Wind (6th Level Required):' You can spend 3 ki points to cast Hold Person. *'Elemental Attunement:' You can use your action to cause one of the following effects of your choice within 30 feet: ** Create a harmless, instantaneous sensory effect related to air, earth, fire, or water, such as a shower of sparks, a puff of wind, a spray of light mist, or a gentle rumbling of stone. **Instantaneously light or snuff out a candle, a torch, or a small campfire. **Chill or warm up to 1 pound of nonliving material for up to 1 hour. **Cause earth, fire, water, or mist that can fit within a 1-foot cube to shape itself into a crude form you designate for 1 minute. *'Eternal Mountain Defense (17th Level Required):' You can spend 5 ki points to cast Stoneskin, targeting yourself. *'Fangs of the Fire Snake:' When you use the Attack action on your turn, you can spend 1 ki point to cause tendrils of flame to stretch out from your fists and feet. Your reach with your unarmed strikes increases by 10 feet for that action, as well as the rest of the turn. A hit with such an attack deals fire damage instead of bludgeoning damage, and if you spend 1 ki point when the attack hits, it also deals an extra 1d10 fire damage. *'Fist of Four Thunders:' You can spend 2 ki points to cast Thunderwave. *'Fist of Unbroken Air: '''As an action, you can spend 2 ki points and choose a creature within 30 feet of you. That creature must make a Strength saving throw. On a failed save, the creature takes 3d10 bludgeoning damage, plus an extra 1d10 bludgeoning damage for each additional ki point you spend, and you can push the creature up to 20 feet away from you and knock it prone. On a successful save, the creature takes half as much damage, and you don't push it or knock it prone. *'Flames of the Phoenix (11th Level Required):' You can spend 4 ki points to cast Fireball. *'Gong of the Summit (6th Level Required):' You can spend 3 ki points to cast Shatter. *'Mist Stance (11th Level Required):' You can spend 4 ki points to cast Gaseous Form, targeting yourself. *'Ride the Wind (11th Level Required):' You can spend 4 ki points to cast Fly, targeting yourself. *'River of Hungry Flame (17th Level Required).' You can spend 5 ki points to cast Wall of Fire. *'Rush of the Gale Spirits: You can spend 2 ki points to cast Gust of Wind. *'Shape the Flowing River: '''As an action, you can spend 1 ki point to choose an area of ice or water no larger than 30 feet on a side within 120 feet of you. You can change water to ice within the area and vice versa, and you can reshape ice in the area in any manner you choose. The extent of any such changes can't exceed half the area's largest dimension. You can't shape the ice to trap or injure a creature in the area. *'Sweeping Cinder Strike: 'You can spend 2 ki points to cast Burning Hands. *'Water Whip: 'You can spend 2 ki points as a action to create a whip of water that shoves and pulls a creature to unbalance it. A creature that you can see that is within 30 feet of you must make a Dexterity saving throw. On a failed save, the creature takes 3d10 bludgeoning damage, plus an extra 1d10 bludgeoning damage for each additional ki point you spend, and you can either knock it prone or pull it up to 25 feet closer to you. On a successful save, the creature takes half as much damage, and you don't pull it or knock it prone. კენსეის გზა (Way of the Kensei) (Xanathar's Guide To Everything) Monks of the Way of Kensei train relentlessly with their weapons, to the point that the weapon becomes like an extension of the body. Founded on a mastery of sword fighting, the tradition has expanded to include many different weapons. A kensei sees a weapon much in the same way a calligrapher or a painter regards a pen or brush. Whatever the weapon, the kensei views it as a tool used to express the beauty and precision of the martial arts. That such mastery makes a kensei a peerless warrior is but a side effect of intense devotion, practice, and study. Path of the Kensei At 3rd level, you gain the following benefits: *'Kensei Weapons: Choose two types of weapons to be your kensei weapons: one melee weapon and one ranged weapon. Each of these weapons can be any simple or martial weapon that lacks the heavy and special properties. The longbow is also a valid choice. You gain proficiency with these weapons if you don't already have it. Weapons of the chosen types are monk weapons for you. When you reach 6th, 11th, and 17th level in this class, you can choose another type of weapon— either melee or ranged —to be a kensei weapon for you, following the criteria above. *'Agile Parry:' If you make an unarmed strike as part of the Attack action on your turn and are holding a kensei weapon, you can use it to defend yourself if it is a melee weapon. You gain a +2 bonus to AC until the start of your next turn, while the weapon is in your hand and you aren't incapacitated. *'Kensei's Shot:' You can use a bonus action on your turn to make any target you hit with a ranged attack using a kensei weapon take an extra 1d4 damage of the weapon's type. You retain this benefit until the end of the current turn. *'Way of the Brush:' You gain proficiency with your choice of calligrapher's supplies or painter's supplies. One with the Blade At 6th level, you gain the following benefits. *'Magic Kensei Weapons:' Your attacks with your kensei weapons count as magical for the purpose of overcoming resistance and immunity to nonmagical attacks and damage. *'Deft Strike:' When you hit a target with a kensei weapon, you can spend 1 ki point to cause the weapon to deal extra damage to the target equal to your Martial Arts die. You can use this feature only once on each of your turns. Sharpen the Blade At 11th level, as a bonus action, you can expend up to 3 ki points to grant one kensei weapon you touch a bonus to attack and damage rolls when you attack with it. The bonus equals the number of ki points you spent. This bonus lasts for 1 minute or until you use this feature again. This feature has no effect on a magic weapon that already has a bonus to attack and damage rolls. Unerring Accuracy At 17th level, if you miss with an attack roll using a monk weapon on your turn, you can reroll it. You can use this feature only once on each of your turns. Way of the Long Death (Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide) Monks of the Way of the Long Death are obsessed with the meaning and mechanics of dying. They capture creatures and prepare elaborate experiments to capture, record, and understand the moments of their demise. They then use this knowledge to guide their understanding of martial arts, yielding a deadly fighting style. Touch of Death At 3rd level, when you reduce a creature within 5 feet of you to 0 hit points, you gain temporary hit points equal to your Wisdom modifier + your monk level (minimum of 1 temporary hit point). Hour of Reaping At 6th level, when you take this action, each creature within 30 feet of you that can see you must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be frightened of you until the end of your next turn. Mastery of Death Beginning at 11th level, when you are reduced to 0 hit points, you can expend 1 ki point (no action required) to have 1 hit point instead. Touch of the Long Death At 17th level, as an action, you touch one creature within 5 feet of you, and expend 1 to 10 ki points. The target must make a Constitution saving throw. On a failed save, it takes 2d10 necrotic damage per ki point spent on a failed save, or half as much on a successful one. Way of the Open Hand Monks of the Way of the Open Hand are the ultimate masters of martial arts combat, whether armed or unarmed. They learn techniques to push and trip their opponents, manipulate ki to heal damage to their bodies, and practice advanced meditation that can protect them from harm. Open Hand Technique At 3rd level, whenever you hit a creature with one of the attacks granted by your დარტყმების ტალღა Flurry of Blows, you can impose one of the following effects on that target: *It must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or be knocked prone. *It must make a Strength saving throw. If it fails, you can push it up to 15 feet away from you. *It can't take reactions until the end of your next turn. Wholeness of Body At 6th level, as an action, you can regain hit points equal to three times your monk level. You must finish a long rest before you can use this feature again. Tranquility Beginning at 11th level, at the end of a long rest, you gain the effect of a Sanctuary spell that lasts until the start of your next long rest (the spell can end early as normal). The saving throw DC for the spell equals 8 + your Wisdom modifier + your proficiency bonus. Quivering Palm At 17th level, when you hit a creature with an unarmed strike, you can spend 3 ki points to start these imperceptible vibrations, which last for a number of days equal to your monk level. The vibrations are harmless unless you use your action to end them. To do so, you and the target must be on the same plane of existence. When you use this action, the creature must make a Constitution saving throw. If it fails, it is reduced to 0 hit points. If it succeeds, it takes 10d10 necrotic damage. You can have only one creature under the effect of this feature at a time. You can choose to end the vibrations harmlessly without using an action. ლანდის გზა (Way of Shadow) Monks of the Way of Shadow follow a tradition that values stealth and subterfuge. These monks might be called ninjas or shadowdancers, and they serve as spies and assassins. Sometimes the members of a ninja monastery are family members, forming a clan sworn to secrecy about their arts and missions. Other monasteries are more like thieves' guilds, hiring out their services to nobles, rich merchants, or anyone else who can pay their fees. Regardless of their methods, the heads of these monasteries expect the unquestioning obedience of their students. Shadow Arts At 3rd level, as an action, you can spend 2 ki points to cast Darkness, Darkvision, Pass Without Trace, or Silence, without providing material components. Additionally, you gain the Minor Illusion cantrip if you don't already know it. Shadow Step At 6th level, when you are in dim light or darkness, as a bonus action you can teleport up to 60 feet to an unoccupied space you can see that is also in dim light or darkness. You then have advantage on the first melee attack you make before the end of the turn. Cloak of Shadows By 11th level, when you are in an area of dim light or darkness, you can use your action to become invisible. You remain invisible until you make an attack, cast a spell, or are in an area of bright light. Opportunist At 17th level, whenever a creature within 5 feet of you is hit by an attack made by a creature other than you, you can use your reaction to make a melee attack against that creature. მზის სულის გზა (Way of the Sun Soul) (Xanathar's Guide to Everything) Monks of the Way of the Sun Soul learn to channel their own life energy into searing bolts of light. They teach that meditation can unlock the ability to unleash the indomitable light shed by the soul of every living creature. Radiant Sun Bolt At 3rd level, you gain a new attack option that you can use with the Attack action. This special attack is a ranged spell attack with a range of 30 feet. You are proficient with it, and you add your Dexterity modifier to its attack and damage rolls. Its damage is radiant, and its damage die is a d4. This die changes as you gain monk levels, as shown in the Martial Arts column of the Monk table. When you take the Attack action on your turn and use this special attack as part of it, you can spend 1 ki point to make the special attack twice as a bonus action. When you gain the Extra Attack feature, this special attack can be used for any of the attacks you make as part of the Attack action. Searing Arc Strike At 6th level, immediately after you take the Attack action on your turn, you can spend 2 ki points to cast the Burning Hands spell as a bonus action. You can spend additional ki points to cast burning hands as a higher-level spell. Each additional ki point you spend increases the spell's level by 1. The maximum number of ki points (2 plus any additional points) that you can spend on the spell equals half your monk level. Searing Sunburst At 11th level, as an action, you magically create an orb and hurl it at a point you choose within 150 feet, where it erupts. Each creature in that 20-foot-radius sphere must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or take 2d6 radiant damage. A creature doesn't need to make the save if the creature is behind total cover that is opaque. You can increase the sphere's damage by spending ki points. Each point you spend, to a maximum of 3, increases the damage by 2d6. Sun Shield At 17th level, you shed bright light in a 30-foot radius and dim light for an additional 30 feet. You can extinguish or restore the light as a bonus action. If a creature hits you with a melee attack while this light shines, you can use your reaction to deal radiant damage to the creature. The radiant damage equals 5 + your Wisdom modifier. კატეგორია:კლასები